Werewolf III - Winter Is Coming
Players y0ssar1an22, gufc21, Stoogie, dottie_lottie, crosstownk, tritium, quickbeam, Maximus Alexander, MrsFlushdraw, Sullivlo, MicksJaguar, Uriel, Mahamageehad, nopeare, JasonS246, The_Valeyard, A Neurotic, Barney92, andy125, Shatterproof, The_Dazzler, Xaracats, partyjungle, Shane. C, Persepoly Game Roles Special Team Roles The Lannisters: There are 3 Lannisters, Tywin, Cersei and Tyrion who can communicate on their own message board separate from Boards.ie. They have equal power and can kill one villager each night. The Baratheons: '''There are 3 Baratheons, Robert, Stannis and Renly who can communicate on their own message board separate from Boards.ie. They have equal power and can kill one villager each night. '''The Starks: There are three Starks, Arya, Sansa and Jon Snow who can communicate on their own message board separate from Boards.ie. They are on the village team and cannot kill, but they can work together to aid the village and attempt to steer them in the correct direction for the Lynch. In order for Tyrion, Renly and Jon to join their teams they will have to complete a secret mission in the game thread. ' Individual Roles' The Night King: The player has the ability to kill one other player each second turn at slaughter time. They are a team on their own aligned to no-one and can only win the game if they survive to the very end and achieve either betterment or parity with all other groups. Bran Stark - Seer: '''Bran has the ability to PM the moderator once per turn and ask him "Is X a Lannister or Baratheon", to which they will be truthfully be told yes or no. Bran will not be able to detect The Night King until one of the Lannister or Baratheon team is completely wiped out. . '''Melisandre - Priest: Melisandre will learn the roles of any players killed in the game. He will also have the ability to train another player once in the game to also learn the roles of the dead. This trainee will only learn the roles of the dead from after they have been trained. The priest needs to be careful though because the trainee will also learn the identity of the original Priest and should he train an evil player accidentally they will then have the power. Barristan Selmy - Bodyguard: '''Barristan selects another player (cannot be the same person on consecutive nights.) to follow, if that player is attacked during the night then they will be protected. '''The Sheriff: The Sheriff will have a second vote in each lynch and can PM the game mod at any point to issue that vote. The Original Sheriff is picked at random by the game mods and will be announced. They can be picked from all players including evil teams. After two lynches the village will vote in public on the thread for whomever they would like to become the new sheriff. The Sheriff will have immunity from lynching while they hold the title. Players given these roles can announce them to the group if so desired, as can any player announce anything to the group really (in The Game of Thrones lying and deception is expected and encouraged), but beware, doing so would likely make you a prime target for murder. Special Play As having the Starks on their side is such an advantage to the good guys, should all three evil groups, the Lannisters, the Baratheons and the Night King target the same Stark all of them (Arya, Sansa & Jon) will die. This is called the Red Wedding!! Win Conditions For a Stark/good win they simply have to kill all the Lannisters, Baratheons and the Night King. For a Lannister win they have to gain parity of numbers with the village, and kill all the Baratheons and the Night King For a Baratheon win they have to gain parity of numbers with the village, and kill all the Lannisters and the Night King For the night King to win, they need to survive to the end, and achieve at least parity with all the groups. Special Notes There may be certain conditions applied to the teams in order for them to achieve the ability to form or kill. As this is a big divergence from the previous games we've played if we feel one side or the other is too over powered we may add more conditions as the mods see fit to balance the game.